A major problem encountered with eyeglasses is obtaining and maintaining a good fit on the wearer. An initial comfortable fit may usually be obtained by carefully selecting a frame size and then manually manipulating the temples to a comfortable condition. Invariably, this fit is lost with wear, and further adjustment is required. Furthermore, an initial good fit usually requires glasses custom fitted by a professional. Thus, it is normally not available in sport glasses and sunglasses sold over the counter.
To counter this problem, flexible or resilient, hinge systems have been proposed. Typically, such systems are mechanical in nature, and involve application of pressure. Thus, they may involve a spring-biassed arrangement, and/or may employ a camming action. A thin metal blade may be flexed, or the spring may be compressed as a temple is moved. The action is designed to urge the temple away from a fully open position. This in turn, tends to gently force the temple against the wearer's head to insure a continuing good fit.
Systems heretofore proposed have generally involved complex mechanical arrangements. Such systems tend to wear with use. Further, they present assembly problems. Therefore, a different, and a less complex, approach to the problem is much desired.